


Bewitched | Supernatural

by Nicallette



Series: Dean Winchester x Kendall Andrews [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Baby Jack Kline, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Lucifer, Pregnant Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Soulless Sam Winchester, Tragic Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicallette/pseuds/Nicallette
Summary: * Inspired by a role play *This takes place during the Apocalypse arc. Dean and Sam Winchester unintentionally get themselves involved with a witch and psychic that complicate things for them. This has original characters but I hope you enjoy them! This story has plenty of angst, trauma, fluff, and smut. I hope you enjoy reading! Kudos/Comments are appreciated!Tags will be gradually updated as the story progresses.Romantic Pairings = /Platonic Pairings = &
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Crowley & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Original Child Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dean Winchester x Kendall Andrews [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Bewitched | Supernatural

**Note:** I don't own the pictures, Supernatural or its characters. 

Marie Andrews, Kendall Andrews, Joshua and Judah Andrews are original characters. 

Shani is my writing partner's original character. 

This is being written for fun and entertainment, not profit. 

* * *

**P** arenthood isn't for everyone. Some people dream of the day they bring a child into the world, other people are horrified at the idea of carrying a new life inside of their bodies. Marie Andrews is the latter. Her choice to sell access into her body for a price eventually landed her pregnant with a child. In other words, she was a prostitute that became impregnated by a client that frequently paid for her body.

For a while, it was easy to ignore the reality of her situation. It was only when her body began to develop the noticeable signs of pregnancy that she panicked. A few of her clients were aroused by the sight of her developing body and the extra cash they offered for rough sex was impossible for her to resist and secretly, she hoped the force of their thrusts would destroy the parasite growing within her. It didn't. Marie's pregnancy continued to progress and after nine months of agony, she gave birth to a baby. 

Marie didn't bother to name her child. In fact, the only kindness she showed towards the baby was bundling it in assorted rags and leaving it behind on the doorstep of a familiar building. Marie had once been someone's child and although her existence is currently unknown to her parents, they haven't had any contact with her for several years, she still recalled their address and that's where she decided to surrender the baby. 

Abandoning the baby on her parent's doorstep was her first and last act of motherhood. Luckily, her parents had been home to hear the doorbell because the night Marie left their grandchild it was freezing cold outside. When the elderly couple discovered the baby there was a note attached that read: _Yea. It's your grandkid_. They were suspicious, of course. They brought the child inside to prevent it from freezing to death but they didn't plan out their future until a DNA test confirmed the child to be their daughter's. 

Immediately following the DNA confirmation they legally adopted the child and finally, a week after birth, it was given a name. Kendall Andrews. 

-

Kendall was born unwanted into the world but found a home with her grandparents and they lived together happily for many years. The elderly couple adored their granddaughter, she wanted for nothing. Kendall never yearned for love or affection, she was smothered by it. Kendall grew into a beautiful child. The physical similarities between her and her mother were undeniable. Blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes, and porcelain skin. Their near-identical appearance didn't concern her grandparents at first but as Kendall continued to grow, more similarities between the two women began to appear. Specifically, a rebellious attitude that manifested shortly after Kendall's thirteenth birthday. 

Up until then, Kendall had been an obedient and mild-mannered young girl. Following her transition into a teenager, though, she suddenly became disobedient and confrontational with everyone, especially those of authority. In spite of her grandparent's trying their best, Kendall frequently snuck out of her room and spent several hours of the night with a group of troubled teens and young adults that roamed the streets near her home.

Within this group, she found companionship in an older man named Joshua. At the time that their relationship became sexual Kendall was only sixteen and Joshua was a few years older, an adult and therefore their relationship was illegal, though no one interfered. Her grandparents suspected that Kendall was involved with someone but never had enough information to determine exactly who the mysterious man actually was. 

Joshua wasn't physically abusive to Kendall, at least, not in the beginning. Physical abuse wasn't necessary, anything that he wanted from Kendall was eagerly given. Kendall was young and naive, she couldn't have possibly recognized Joshua's manipulative behavior for what it actually was. In a matter of weeks, Joshua had convinced Kendall that her existence was a burden on her grandparents and that her only worth is in making other people happy. That's how he manipulated Kendall into servicing other men, unknowingly encouraging Kendall down the same path as her mother.

Soon after that cycle began, Kendall became addicted and co-dependent on alcohol just to survive through each day. She was soon consuming copious amounts of alcohol when Joshua began renting hotel rooms for Kendall to entertain clients. Kendall would service the men that Joshua found for her and sometimes this included multiple men at a single time. After every arrangement, before Kendall was allowed to sleep, Joshua would find his own release in her body. The clients were required to wear condoms but Joshua insisted against them for himself. He claimed his pull-out method was infallible. It wasn't. 

Kendall's pregnancy disappointed Joshua because the usual clients he had arranged for her weren't interested in, as they put it, riding the baby bump. It was during her pregnancy that Kendall realized this current environment wouldn't be suitable for a baby and she had no intentions of aborting the child. Homeless and separated from Joshua, she made the decision to reunite with her grandparents who eagerly received her back in their lives. What followed was several months of intense therapy and the birth of her child, a baby boy that she named Judah. 

-

Motherhood was challenging but incredibly rewarding as well. Her grandparents were kind enough to assist with Judah and that allowed Kendall the opportunity to find employment. She began working as an exotic dancer for a local nightclub and also occasionally took modeling gigs when they needed advertisements for the business. All in all, life was fairly pleasant for the small family. Judah received plenty of love and affection from the three adults, Kendall was making a steady income to provide for her child and she was rebuilding the relationship with her grandparents. 

Unfortunately, her grandparents passed away when Judah was three. In addition to grieving their death, a year later, Judah was struck with a mysterious illness. It began as a simple cold or so Kendall assumed from the way that Judah was sneezing and coughing. He developed a fever and she gave him medicine but when it had no effect she took him to the hospital. After that initial visit, Judah's condition worsened rapidly. His fever increased, he developed fluid in the lungs, and began vomiting from even the smallest meals. Reasonably, Kendall started to panic and when the doctors admitted to having no diagnosis for her child she became desperate, she tried to offer the doctors her body in the hopes that it would motivate them into investigating further. Sadly, even after additional testing, no one could properly diagnosis the young boy. 

Kendall has dabbled in witchcraft from a young age and therefore when Judah slipped into a coma, she began seeking assistance from the occult. She spoke with a local psychic woman named Shani who revealed that if Kendall continued to trust in modern medicine her boy would die but if she sought to make a deal with a demon her son could be saved, Kendall took the latter option. However, unlike most witches, she didn't sell her soul to Lucifer directly. Instead, she summoned a crossroads demon. 

The crossroads demon that she summoned introduced himself as Crowley. In exchange for her soul, her son would be saved and Crowley offered her ten years to spend with the child before coming to collect her soul. It wasn't an ideal arrangement but Kendall accepted. One disgusting kiss later and she received a call from the hospital announcing that Judah had made a remarkable recovery. 

-

A year later, nine years left until collection day, Kendall is continuing to work at the club. One night, normal as any, she meets Dean Winchester...


End file.
